propellafandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Infantry Firearms Galvenisia NT SSAR-SL-02 .44 Development Company: 'Maxwell Firearms '''Cartridge: '.44 NATO '''Firing System *Rotary Side-loading electronically-fired gas-load system *Right-side forward-ejecting *RoF: 500-800 RPM Magazine: 'Left-side loaded, 80 rounds '''Left-hand system available: '''Yes 'Attachments #'Scope - '''4.5x magnification deuterium-lit dual-glass assembly / 1.5x ACOG sight #CQB-01 chainsword bayonet (Close-Quarters Battle) #E25 grenade launcher Information The SSAR-SL-02 is the second side-loading rifle in use by New Technia. The design won the government-initiated Standard Service Assault Rifle (SSAR) competition, and was put into mass production as the New Technia Army's standard-issue infantry weapon. The rifle has been dubbed the "Nightbreaker" for its loud report and huge star-shaped muzzle flash. This has resulted in some complaints from the ground about the lack of discretion when using the weapon. However, its high accuracy at distance, high capacity and high rate of fire make up for this inadequacy. NT CCF-01 QR (Close Combat Firearm - Quick Reload) '''Development Company: '''Maxwell Firearms '''Cartridge: '''8mm lead shot/30mm tungsten '''Firing System' *Spring-assisted cartridge gas-primed electric *Right-side forward-ejecting Magazine: 'Bottom-loaded, 12 rounds {C}'Left-hand system available: 'No 'Attachments #'Scope - '''Maxwell 1.5x ACOG / 1x reflex sight Information The NTCCF-01 QR is an auto-reloading shotgun utilising an electronic firing system, designed to replace the aging NTS-55 pump-action shotgun. {C}The gun can be fired in single-shot or semi-automatic mode. Fisi Fisi's primary arms supplier is the local arms and military equipment manufacturer, Jormungandr Fabrications, Inc., largely specializing in plasma-hybrid weaponry to amplify the anti-armor potential of all of Fisi's weaponry. Jormungandr Dragonfire AR-1 .352 *'Weapon Type:' Combat Rifle *'Development Company: Jormungandr Fabrications, Inc. *'''Cartridge: .352 Armor Piercing Plasma Hybrid *'Magazine:' Left-side Loaded, 32 rounds/128 round drum *'Firing System' **Delayed Blowback, Closed Bolt **Right-side forward-ejecting **RoF: 500-600 RPM *Dual Chamber 40mm Grenade Launcher (HE/Incendiary/EMP/Plasma) *1.5x ACOG sight/Red Dot Sight Information Fisi's standard issue assault rifle, the Jormungandr Dragonfire, sacrifices raw stopping power for incredible accuracy. At effective ranges of 1.5x of other assault rifles, the Dragonfire is ideal for mid to long ranged combat. The Dragonfire also boasts a substantial amount of piercing power, as the Plasma Hybrid rounds custom made by Jormungandr Fabrications, Inc., turns the bullet into a white hot plasma projectile midflight; capable of penetrating 24mm of lead. The rifle weighs an impressive 3.9kg without attachments, but most of the weight is attributed to the REVEC delayed blowback mechanism which minimizes the recoil inflicted on the wielder. Jormungandr Wildfire PDW *'Weapon Type:' PDW *'Development Company: '''Jormungandr Fabrications, Inc. *'Cartridge:' 9mm Armor Piercing Plasma Hybrid *'Magazine:' Left-side Loaded, 30/40 rounds *'Firing System''' **Gas-operated, short stroke piston, rotating bolt **Right-side forward-ejecting **RoF: 1200-1400 RPM Information Fisi's standard issue sidearm, the Jormungandr Wildfire, deals an incredible amount of damage at short range at the expense of accuracy, churning out an impressive 1,300 rounds per minute on average. While its primary limitation is its limited clip size, the plasma rounds are capable of punching through medium armor such as bulletproof vests and car doors. Superweapons Galvenisia Archon Gun (NT-P 03) Class: Philemon-class Superweapon Type: '''Linear Accelerator '''Payload: '''High-density magitron beam '''Range: 5000 km Length (weapon): 4.5km Information A massive linear accelerator originally developed for the study of subatomic particles, but later converted into a weapon during the First Propella War. The gun itself comprises 432 electrically-charged tubes, mounted in a large circle 9km in diameter on circular tracks. The tubes rotate semi-independently of each other, and are thus able to redirect the original shot from the immobile central firing structure. The weapon runs primarily on condensed Propella, owing to its use of the magitron as a payload system, and Propella being a rich source of the subatomic particle. At max power, the payload takes the appearance of a massive full-spectrum laser. Because magitrons are particles and not light, they are affected by gravity - this gives the effect of a bending beam of light. Fisi Raijin XM66600-AAPB Class: Philemon-class Superweapon Type: '''Antiplasma Array Particle Beam '''Payload: '''Satellite-launched Antimatter Plasma Particle Beam '''Range: Global Length (weapon): 8km Information Only developed after the First Propella War, this massive satellite launched particle weapon orbits the globe. The Propella-enriched solar arrays power a high-density fission reactor that produces antiprotons in massive concentrations in a form of antiplasma, capable of eradicating extreme amounts of matter in one charge. The payload is not a laser, but a highly condensed particle beam, with the antimatter production catalyzed by Propella-based reactants. The weapon's trajectory can be altered by mass electromagnetic fields, although to reroute this weapon, the energy required would be six times that of the weapon itself, which already consumes a tremendous amount of neergy.